


Catastrophe

by chukipye



Series: BNHA AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia au, M/M, Multi, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Watari has a bad habit of picking up random animals when he goes out. Kyoutani and Yahaba are very firm about no pets.So of course he brings home a cat.





	Catastrophe

Watari wasn‘t even on patrol when it happened. He was walking hme from the store and heard a tiny cry of pain. He turned the corner and saw some teenagers laughing and poking a sharp stick into a bush.

“Oi. What are you doing?” Watari shouted. The teens immediately scrambled as Watari ran towards them. He would’ve kept chasing them if he hadn’t heard another mewl of pain. Watari looked in the bush and frowned. Apparently, the teenagers were poking at a poor kitten stuck in a briar bush. It was scratched all over and whimpering. Watari focused carefully, reaching into the bush to separate the branches as well as he could before he mentally pulled the kitten out of the bush. He quickly let go of the branches, ignoring the scratches on his hands and the small headache forming in order to catch the kitten. Immediately he set it down, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around the kitten carefully.

“Don’t worry little fella. We’ll fix you up just fine.” Watari gently picked the kitten back up, scratching his (hers? He hadn’t checked) head. He resumed his walk home, the kitten starting to purr.

_Hopefully Kyoutani is still on patrol…_

 

“No.” Watari had barely even shut the door and Kyoutani was already growling, ears flat against his head.

“Kyou, he’s hurt. Some dumb kids were picking on it.” Watari pouted, but Kyoutani’s glare didn’t lessen. His tail wasn’t even thumping against the couch cushion, which usually happened when Watari or Yahaba came home.

“Who’s hurt?” Yahaba poked his head out from the kitchen. He immediately frowned when he saw the little cat head bundled in the jacket.

“Shinji, we can’t have pets. Do you remember how hard it was to get the landlord to even let Kyoutani stay?” Yahaba said. Kyoutani grumbled at the reminder, folding his arms.

“I never said a single thing about keeping him. I just couldn’t leave him stuck in a bush bleeding.” Watari blinked as both of his boyfriends rolled their eyes.

“Shinji. We all know you are going to get attached to the damn cat and want to keep it.” Kyoutani scowled.

“You get attached to every animal you find.” Yahaba added.

“Wha- I do not!” Watari protested. The kitten mewed, seemingly agreeing with him.

“Remember Foo Foo? And Gidget?” Yahaba pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Both were also animals Watari had managed to find and bring home. Both of them were adopted by nearby friends (Oikawa was more than happy with little Bunny Foo Foo).

“Okay that’s two-“

“Fluffy. Pepe. Kiwi. Shi-chan.” Kyoutani listed. Watari was quiet.

“Bella. Ariel. Gary. Kyoutani.” Yahaba snickered as Kyoutani let out an offended noise at the last one.

“Okay! I happen to find a lot of animals and may or may not get attached. But I am well aware of our no-cat rule. So I will be totally fine giving him to the shelter after we bandage him up.” Watari ignored Yahaba’s snort of disbelief as he walked by, heading to the bathroom. He set the cat down in the bathtub, pulling out bandages and towels.

“Okay. I know cats don’t like water but it has to happen.” Watari said firmly before slowly turning on the faucet. Immediately the cat freaked out, climbing out of the bathtub and dashing for the door. Watari immediately lunged, managing to pull the door shut (thank god whoever made the building fucked up and had an outward swinging door instead of a normal inward swinging one) to keep the cat from escaping.

“Ow, ow, ow. Fuck.” He flinched, his headache growing even worse. He had forgotten about using his Quirk earlier.

“ _You okay in there?”_ He heard Yahaba call, knocking on the door.

“It’s very hard to bathe a scared kitten.” Watari grimaced, managing to pick the cat up and put it back in the bathtub. He was earning more scratches than the cat at this point. But he managed to bathe it. Mostly. The kitten was shivering as Watari wrapped it snugly up in a towel to dry it off as he turned off the faucet.

“Damn. He got you good.” Yahaba whistled as he opened the bathroom door. He had a bottle of pain medication and a glass of water.

“He hates baths as much as Kyoutani.” Watari gratefully took the water and the pills.

“ _I fuckin’ heard that!”_ Watari nearly choked on the water at Kyoutani’s shout, managing to swallow down the pills.

“…I guess the little guy is kind of cute.” Yahaba sat down, gently rubbing the kitten dry before unwrapping it. Watari grinned as he started wrapping bandages around the scratches.

“I’m gonna tell Kyoutani you said that.” Watari teased. Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“Do that and I’ll freeze your dick off.” Yahaba muttered.

“I know you like popsicles but that’s a bit too much, Shigeru.” Watari smirked as Yahaba turned bright red and smacked him.

“Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?” Kyoutani grumbled, poking his head in. The kitten mewed and wiggled its way out of Watari’s grasp, walking straight over towards Kyoutani. The wolfman growled in warning, going stiff as the kitten began rubbing its head against his shin.

“Awwww Tigger likes you.” Watari cooed. Kyoutani and Yahaba both sent him unamused looks.

“What?” Watari blinked, confused.

“We are not keeping the goddamn cat.” Kyoutani snarled, turning to walk back down to the couch. Yahaba grabbed Tigger before he could follow him.

“You gave him a name? That’s the first sign of being attached, Shinji.” Yahaba sighed as the kitten snuggled itself in his arms.

“I swear I’m going to bring him to the shelter first thing tomorrow.” Watari promised. He would not admit whether or not he had become attached already or not. Absolutely not attached.

 

“What happened to ‘bringing it to the shelter first thing’?!” Watari flinched as Yahaba put his hands on his hips, glaring at Tigger, still very much not at a shelter.

“The shelter was full! They said they would have to put him down if I left him! I can’t do that!” Watari explained, trying to stay quiet to avoid waking the kitten.

“Seriously? There’s more than one shelter in the city!” Yahaba pointed out.

“But Fukunaga is the only one that is trustworthy.” Watari shot back. Yahaba groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

“Fine. Whatever. Leave out a box of newspaper or whatever, we have patrol today. Kyoutani will be home soon, so keep the cat in the bathroom or something.” Yahaba finished zipping up his suit, tossing Watari’s and hitting him in the face. Tigger let out a grumpy meow as he was placed down on the bed so Watari could change.

“Ken always takes a nap on the couch after patrol anyways. We’ll be fine.” Watari grinned.

 

 

“Ugh it smells.” Kyoutani grumbled as he let the door of the apartment shut behind him. He was bruised and still bleeding from a few minor wounds, but nothing his speedy healing wouldn’t fix. He flopped face-down onto the couch with a groan, not even bothering to take off his super suit. He did stiffen when he heard an unfortunately familiar meow.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Kyoutani groaned louder as that _goddamn_ kitten trotted out into the living room. He immediately moved his hand from where it had been dangling off the edge of the couch before the kitten could butt his head against it.

“You are supposed to not be here.” Kyoutani growled. Apparently this cat was braver than 90% of the villains in the city because it did not give a fuck about his threatening growl. The cat stood on his hind legs, trying to reach up to the couch.

“Fuck off. This was my apartment first. No room for stupid fuckin’ cats.” Kyoutani glared down at the kitten, who seemed determined to get up to him. Finally, after a few minutes of watching the cat struggle, he sighed and lifted the cat onto the couch, setting it on the far end, away from his face so he didn’t have to look at it. Tigger ( _what a dumb fuckin’ name)_ didn’t want to stay in one spot and started crawling over Kyoutani’s legs. He flinched at the feeling of the cat walking on his tail, but Tigger was quick to move on. Eventually the cat curled up next to his chest, purring happily. Kyoutani realized that, much like Watari, the cat must’ve been attracted to his natural warmth.

“I am not your goddamn heater.” Kyoutani grumbled, knowing full well the cat wouldn’t answer. The cat didn’t move, already falling asleep. Kyoutani yawned, the long patrol he had finally catching up with him.

“You still are going to the shelter.” Kyoutani mumbled before falling asleep, slightly curled around Tigger.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Yahaba froze in the doorway, Watari running into his back. The shorter male tried to see past him, reaching up on his tip toes to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened, unable to believe what he was seeing. Kyoutani, the last line of defense against the cat’s cuteness was curled up asleep with said cat practically on his chest. Yahaba silently pulled out his cell phone, taking a picture, before entering the apartment. Kyoutani jerked awake when the door shut, blinking a few times.

“Whazzz- Shigeru? Shinji?” He rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. Tigger shifted, still slightly asleep, and Kyoutani resumed his previous position, amazing Watari and Yahaba as he reached out, slowly stroking the kitten’s back.

“What happened to not liking cats?” Yahaba asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyoutani scowled.

“Tigger isn’t just a cat.” He mumbled. Watari blinked, realizing Kyoutani was avoiding their gazes. Which usually meant he was guilty of something.

“Kentarou…” Watari drawled, approaching the couch. Kyoutani visibly flinched, pointedly looking away as Watari leaned against the back of the couch, a grin on his face.

“Did someone get added to our pack?” Watari snickered. Yahaba’s mouth dropped as Kyoutani’s face went even redder.

“No way. No fucking way. How does that even happen!? Don’t you have to get super attached?” Yahaba asked, eyes wide.

“I-It’s complicated.” Kyoutani grumbled. Yahaba groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll start looking at new apartments that allow pets.” Watari sang, heading to the bedroom to grab the laptop. Kyoutani kept petting Tigger, pausing to scratch his head a few times.

“Great. Now I owe Hanamaki-senpai free drinks.” Yahaba groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy more Boku no hero AU!  
> Watari- he can attract things towards him (like a magnet but only for what he wants) but the more he uses it (or if he's attracting something big) the worse of a headache he gets  
> Yahaba- Ice powers. He has white hair like in the manga in this AU.  
> Kyoutani- Part wolf. He has wolf ears and a tail and heals faster. 
> 
> They're in a 'pack' (Kyoutani is very protective of them (and now Tigger)) because Kyoutani's wolf side said so and he can't really ignore it.


End file.
